


L’arroseur arrosé

by AmyBurakkurozu



Series: Valentyne Stories Necromancy One Shot [7]
Category: Valentyne Stories Necromancy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Je lance le #sexyFenrir, M/M, Maintenant je need une commission d’un Fenrir qui sort de la douche, Mild Smut, Pas merci mon cerveau, Toujours plus de FenrirxRave
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyBurakkurozu/pseuds/AmyBurakkurozu
Summary: « Et si tu demandais plus gentiment ? » Il suffit de peu pour que les choses dérapent, peut être même simplement d’une serviette de bain oubliée sur un accoudoir ?
Relationships: Rave Rabier (MC)/Fenrir Valence
Series: Valentyne Stories Necromancy One Shot [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574236
Kudos: 3





	L’arroseur arrosé

**Author's Note:**

> Parfois les prompt generator sortent des phrases de dialogue très intéressantes. Celle-ci a eu raison de moi.

« Un homme à la mer », « L’appel des crânes », « La vérité des silhouettes » … J’avais beau venir ici depuis un certain temps maintenant, le bureau de Fenrir était tellement rempli d’ouvrages en tout genre que je ne les avais toujours pas tous parcourus. Je tendis rapidement l’oreille pour entendre du mouvement dans la salle de bain, j’avais encore un peu de temps. Je montai à une échelle pour atteindre les livres les plus en hauteur et en pris un au hasard avant de redescendre précautionneusement.  
« Etude des ombres » ? J’ouvris une page au milieu et me rendis vite compte qu’il ne s’agissait en rien d’un roman. Trop de graphiques et de mots compliqués. Je posai le livre sur le bureau de mon professeur et me laissai lourdement tomber dans son fauteuil. Il ne me restait plus qu’à me tourner les pouces.  
Finalement après quelques minutes, une voix me parvint de la salle d’eau.

— Rave ? 

Je sautai sur mes pieds et partis entrouvrir la porte.

— Oui ?  
— Tu pourrais me faire passer la serviette que j’ai laissé sur l’accoudoir d’un des fauteuils s’il te plait ?   
— Oh oui bien sûr ! 

Je me tournai et repérai bien vite la serviette. Mais au moment de la récupérer, une idée me vint en tête. La serviette en main je retournai à la porte.

— Tu es sûr de l’avoir laissé là ? Demandai-je d’une voix innocente.  
— Oui, sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil le plus près de la cheminée.

Je brandis la serviette devant moi tel un trophée tout en attendant quelques secondes puis repris mon petit jeu. 

— Ah oui, elle est là.

J’entrai dans la salle de bain et me plaçai devant la cabine en bois, la même que celles que l’on pouvait trouver dans la salle d’eau des élèves. Une bonne minute de silence passa avant que la voix de Fenrir s’élève à nouveau.

— Rave, s’il te plait, j’aimerais éviter de mourir de froid.

Bien, c’était le moment de mettre mon plan à exécution. Je m’appuyai contre la porte avec un sourire.

— Hmm … Et si tu demandais un peu plus gentiment pour voir ?

La porte sur laquelle j’étais appuyé s’ouvrit et on me tira à l’intérieur avant de me plaquer contre une des parois de la cabine. Fenrir me bloqua de son corps, et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses cheveux mouillés retombaient négligemment devant ses yeux et des gouttes perlaient au bout des pointes. D’autres gouttes se frayaient un chemin sur ses épaules, ses pectoraux, ses abdos pour finalement se perdre plus bas. Mon regard n’osa pas les suivre et remonta pour se retrouver en face de deux iris rouge sang braqués dans les miens. J’avalai difficilement ma salive sans oser ajouter un mot et c’est finalement lui qui prit la parole, d’une voix basse, suave, il chuchotait presque :

— Demander plus gentiment, c’est-à-dire ? 

Il se colla un peu plus à moi. Son visage n’était plus qu’à quelques centimètres du mien et je pouvais sentir son souffle lent devenir mon air. J’étais beaucoup trop conscient de ce corps moite collé au mien, cette goutte tombée de ses cheveux sur ma clavicule pour glisser sous le col de mon tee-shirt et laisser mon corps parcouru d’un long frisson. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres et il vint murmurer à mon oreille :

— Alors ?

Il était bien trop fort à ce jeu, plus fort que ce que je ne le serai jamais et il le savait, il en jouait à la perfection.   
Je sentis soudainement ma libido se réveiller et me rendis compte par la même occasion de la pression déjà présente sur mon entre-jambe. Je le repoussais soudainement en lui laissant la serviette et sortais de la cabine ainsi que de la salle de bain au plus vite. Une fois la porte refermée je me laissai couler le long de celle-ci en prenant de grandes inspirations.   
J’entendis un rire provenir de derrière moi et me promis alors de ne plus jamais chercher Fenrir Valence, car il connaissait parfaitement ma plus grande faiblesse… Lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Poulet. (Je voulais écrire Pouet mais mon correcteur a préféré Poulet. Soit.)


End file.
